badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sid's Descent Into Madness
Sid used to have an office job. He wasn't really liked in his job though. Many people thought he was annoying, and they tried to avoid talking to him whenever possible. The main person who hated him was his boss. He was looking for an opportunity to fire him for years. One day, he was called into his boss's office, because his boss wanted to yell at him. Eventually, Sid got pissed at him and told him to "Fuck off". After he did that, his boss was happy. He finally found an opportunity to fire him. However, Sid was begging for him not to do it. Eventually, his boss decided to call security to drag him out. However, Sid shoved him away from the phone to stop him. As he did so, however, his boss lost his balance and hit his head on the corner of a table, killing him instantly. Sid was trying to give him CPR, but it was too late. Just then, his boss's secretary walked in. As soon as she saw him, she tried to scream, but Sid grabbed her mouth to stop her. She yelled at him "You murderer". Sid yelled back "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." The secretary then got a pair of scissors on her boss's desk, and ran at Sid. Sid moved out of the way, and she tripped, stabbing herself through the neck. She bled out seconds later. Horrified, Sid ran out of his boss's office. He was stopped by a worker named Joe who yelled at him "I heard yelling in there. What the hell did you do?" Sid punched him in the face and continued running. As he ran down he stairs, he heard Joe screaming "Stop him!" When Sid got to the third story, a security guard grabbed him and Joe appeared in front of him. Joe said "You're going to go to prison for life for this". Suddenly, Sid noticed that the security guard had a gun attached to his belt. Sid grabbed it, and he instinctively shot the security guard dead. All of Sid's co-workers, including Joe, were shocked. He pointed the gun at them in fear. They were trying to calm him down. Sid was thinking of just calmly telling them to leave. However, the murders he committed gave him a feeling of joy. So, without hesitation, he shot Joe right between his eyes, killing him instantly. Everyone else was shocked. He shot at the crowd as they attempted to escape the building. After they all left, he saw that he killed an additional 7 people. He ran outside the office building and he heard police sirens. He ran into the woods where 2 cops pursued him. He hid behind a tree and shot one of the cops dead as he ran around the corner. He then shot the other cop dead from a distance. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods all day for several hours. Eventually, he grew tired and fell down weak and tired. He rested by a tree and looked at the gun. He saw that it was out of bullets. However, he had a pocketknife on him. One of the blades was 4 inches long. After he regained his strength, he walked on only to discover a trailer. He looked through the window and he saw 4 people inside it. One of them walked out the door. He snuck up behind the person and slit his throat open, killing him instantly. However, Sid was shocked by what he did. He didn't understand why he killed that man. He thought that it was the right thing to do. Suddenly, Sid's eyes widened. He realized that he loved the act of killing people. Sid knocked on the trailer door and as soon as someone answered it, he stabbed the knife through a woman's head, killing her instantly. The other 2 campers were horrified. He ran inside the trailer and ran at them. They tried to fight him, but they weren't able to brace for him in time. He stabbed both of them several times in the stomach, causing them to fall down on the ground. One of them was dead and the other one was seriously wounded. The surviving one begged for him to stop. Sid felt a tiny urge that was telling him that what he was doing was wrong. However, that feeling slowly vanished until it was gone. He now felt no regret whatsoever. His murders transformed him into an insane, killer. After he realized that, he smiled at the man and stabbed him one final time in the heart, ending his life. Sid walked out of the trailer with a smile on his face only to see several police cars. 20 cops were pointing guns at him. Sid didn't want to go to prison. He wanted to die instead. It was preferable to him. He pulled out the knife and started walking towards the police officers. They tried to tell him to drop his knife, but he ignored them. Eventually, they started opening fire on him. However, Sid couldn't feel anything. He opened his eyes, and he saw that the bullets were bouncing off of his body. His emotional state was effected so greatly that he was now super human. He then ran at the cops and stabbed all 20 of them to death one by one. He decided to become a serial killer now. He took advantage of his invincibility and decided to light himself on fire. He doused himself with gasoline and lit himself on fire. However, he could feel pain from that. Fire does effect him. Sid tried to roll on the ground to put himself out, but it was no use. Gasoline was all over the ground. Sid then lost consciousness and died. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta